


What a Lovely Night

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Loki spend their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maevenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maevenn/gifts).



> Just a little ditty for everyone's favorite bookmarker Maevenn and her absolute favorite topic.

Darcy bit her lips together, a faint blush on her cheeks. “Are we really doing this?” she asked.

“I believe so,” Loki replied, stepping forward and placing his hands on her hips. He dipped down, but just before his lips could touch hers, he whispered, “If you want me to stop, just say the word.”

Darcy responded only by getting up on her toes to kiss Loki. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he pulled her up against him, grabbing one of her thighs and hoisting it up. Darcy wrapped her legs around him, a bright grin on her face as she kissed her soon-to-be lover.

“Jane’s gonna kill me,” Darcy said with a faint laugh.

“If it makes you feel any better, Thor is bound to kill me as well,” Loki replied. “At least we could meet in the afterlife.” He spun around, laying Darcy on the bed and following after. He propped himself up on one arm, smiling down at her. “But is that really what you want to talk about?”

Darcy giggled again and shook her head. “No, but when you decide to sleep with the God of Mischief, it comes to mind.” She placed one hand on the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. She could practically feel her soul pouring into him and his into her.

Loki’s hands wandered, feeling every part of her body in a desperate attempt to memorize it. “You are so incredible,” he whispered between kisses. “If I could, I would spend every waking moment worshiping you, your body, your mind, your heart.”

Darcy, for the life of her, couldn’t come up with a good response. “Back at’cha,” she said, ending with another bout of nervous giggles. “You’re being all romantic, and what can I say? _Back at’cha._ ”

“Your words are not important,” Loki replied. “I know what lies in your heart, and that is what truly matters.” He slowly aligned his pelvis with hers, teasing her folds.

“And there you go again,” Darcy joked, wriggling under Loki. “Saying all these awesome things while I’m just-”

“Darcy?”

“Hm?”

“Do shut up.”

Loki slid into Darcy in one smooth motion, causing the brunette to moan in pleasure. He remained still for a moment, soaking in Darcy’s appearance before pulling out halfway and thrusting back in. He did so again, this time Darcy lifting her hips to meet him.

Darcy pulled Loki down, kissing him and keeping him close through his thrusts. “Yes,” she sighed breathily. “Right there, right there please.”

Loki thrust harder, hips stuttering at the sound of Darcy’s voice. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he declared, trying to move his hips at a steady pace. “If I could, I would have you every moment of the day.” He leaned down, biting Darcy’s neck and marking her, relishing in the way she cried out and her inner walls clenched down around him. He thrust once more before burying himself inside her and climaxing as well.

As he moved to pull away, Darcy wrapped her legs around him tighter, holding him to her body. Slowly, Loki lowered himself back down, allowing himself to rest against Darcy. He gently kissed the mark he’d left on her neck, earning a pleased sigh out of his lover. “Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Darcy whispered, threading her fingers through his hair. Quickly, the two drifted off to sleep, moonlight shining in through the window.


End file.
